


Arturia

by Atukanuva



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Female Character, shirou is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atukanuva/pseuds/Atukanuva
Summary: In hindsight, it seems like fate. King Arthur was a woman, after all.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Emiya Shirou's Daughter, Emiya Shirou & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Arturia

Emiya Shirou looked up from the paper he was reading as his son walked into the room. He could tell that something had really been bothering him for at least the last few weeks. The boy clearly wanted to talk to him, but seemed apprehensive about it. 

No, to say he was apprehensive would be an understatement. Shirou hadn’t seen his son this nervous since the time he accidentally broke Shirou’s only picture of Kiritsugu, fortunately it had been simple for his wife to fix with magic.

“What's going on, Arthur?” Shirou gave his son a reassuring smile, putting down his paper to give the boy his full attention. Arthur hesitated for a moment, before steeling himself and sitting down across from his father.

Shirou remained silent, clearly his son had something important to tell him, and he was happy to give him the time he needed to come out with it.

Arthur swallowed thickly, before looking him in the eyes. “Dad, I want to be a girl. No- I guess I should say I _am_ a girl.”

Shirou looked at his child in surprise, a hundred things recontextualizing themselves in his mind. Of all the things he expected to hear, that was not one of them. “Are you sure? Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t ask that. You wouldn’t have come to me if you weren’t sure.”

Shirou gave hi- no, _her_ a warm smile. “I’m glad you told me about this, I could tell something had been bothering you for a while now.”

Moving around the table, Shirou wrapped his daughter in an embrace, resting her head against his chest. “Admittedly, I don’t really know anything about things like this. But, I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness.”

He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, but she was smiling brightly up at him. “Th- Thanks, Dad.” she said, turning her head to wipe away her tears. “I know my name was important to you, but what would you and mom have named me if I had been born as a girl?”

Raising an arm he gently ruffled his daughter’s hair. “It's not what we were planning on naming you, but in hindsight this almost seems like fate. We named you after King Arthur, but in reality she was actually a woman.” Shirou smiled at her “No matter what, your mother and I will always love you, Arturia.”

She smiled back at him “That's a really pretty name.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a burst of inspiration when reading another fic where Shirou said he would like to name his child Arthur if he had a son.


End file.
